Fright of Passage (transcript)
Transcript Viking 1: Aurvandil's Fire! All Berkians to the safety of your homes! Viking 2: It's too late! The Flightmare is here! The Flightmare is here! Viking 3: Oh, don't look at it! Viking 4: Save yourselves! The Flightmare is upon us! Fearless Finn Hofferson: Oh, no, you don't Astrid. This is not a battle for you. Not yet anyway. You wait here. Your Uncle Finn is just going to make sure this nasty dragon doesn't destroy Berk again. Here I am, ungodly beast! Fearless Finn Hofferson! I've been waiting ten years for this moment. Come and get me, if you dare! Viking 5: It's Fearless Finn! He just... froze! Viking 6: Don't say anything. The little one will hear. Gobber: It's gonna take a lot more than that wee axe, Astrid. changes to the present where Astrid is thrusting her axe into objects. Astrid: You want some of this?! That's right! Who's next?! Hiccup: I-I'm pretty sure that-- yeah, I-I think you got them. All of them. Fishlegs: Astrid's been killing inanimate objects all day. Hiccup: She's really wound up about the Flightmare. Snotlout: Too bad she's wasting her time. When the Flightmare comes, the Hoffersons freeze. Right, Astrid? I mean, you are a... throws her axe at Snotlout, which lands inches away from his face, lodged in the wall of the Academy. Snotlout: Hofferson. Hiccup: Okay, okay, let's take a deep breath. Just because Aurvandil's Fire is coming, doesn't mean the Flightmare is, too. Fishlegs: Sure, it does. Every ten years the sky lights up with Aurvandil's Fire, and when it does the Flightmare appears. Its spectral glow and banshee-like scream are unmistakable. Astrid: You were saying? Hiccup: (Sarcastically) Thank you, Fishlegs. Your extensive knowledge of the Flightmare is timely, if nothing else. Fishlegs: I do fancy myself to be Berk's leading authority on the subject. Here's a few more fun facts. Legend has it that the Flightmare is so terrifying, it actually freezes its prey in their tracks. Snotlout: Yeah. Just ask Frozen Finn Hofferson. Right, Astrid? loses it and throws Snotlout to the ground, planting her boot on his face and pointing her axe at him. Astrid: (Furious) You think it's funny Snotlout?! You think its a joke that my family name was ruined by that dragon?! Snotlout: Well, I used to, just a couple of minutes ago. But, now I can see how it might be upsetting you. Tuffnut: Have you guys heard? The Flightmare's coming. Hiccup: (Quietly) Guys, we're really trying not to talk about that. Ruffnut: Hate to break it to you, but that's the only thing anyone's talking about. Tuffnut: Well, that and Astrid's Uncle. Snotlout: Hey, a little sensitivity here. Can I get up now? Astrid: Ugh, whatever. flies out of the Academy on Stormfly. Hiccup: (Sarcastically) So, thanks a lot, guys. Tuffnut: No problem. If you don't need us anymore, we gotta go get ready for the end of the world. See ya! Hiccup is walking over to Astrid, who is packing a bag on Stromfly's saddle, ready to go after the Flightmare. Astrid: I don't want to hear it, Hiccup. I've waited my entire life for a chance to clear my family's name, and you're not going to stop me. Hiccup: Who said anything about stopping you? gives him a look that says, "I know you're planning on stopping me." Hiccup: Okay, Astrid, I have to stop you. Look, nobody loves a new and terrifying dragon more than I do, but I need you guys here to protect Berk. If that things does show up, it's going to take all of us fight it off. Astrid: Not if never gets here. Come on, Hiccup. Don't tell me you haven't been dreaming about the Flightmare, going after it, learning about it, training it? Hiccup: Well, you know, Astrid, training dragons isn't the only thing I think about. Astrid: Are you actually saying that to me with a straight face? he could respond, Fishlegs walks in. Fishlegs: There you are, Hiccup. I did the research you asked for. Hiccup: (Quietly) Not now, Fishlegs. Fishlegs: But I have the path of the Flightmare right on this map. For generations, it's gone through the Northern Swamp on the way to the village. Same route every time. If I could only figure out why, we might be able to stop it. Hiccup: Fishlegs, Astrid doesn't want to talk about the Flightmare. Fishlegs: Of course she does. Astrid: Sure, I do. Fishlegs: See? So, as I was saying, if you want to get close to it, you're going to have to be stealthy, virtually invisible in the dark. gets an idea. Astrid: Kind of like a Night Fury? Fishlegs: Exactly like a Night Fury. hops on Toothless. Astrid: So, when do we leave? now night, and Aurvandil's Fire is dancing across the sky. Gobber: Aurvandil's Fire is here! Get to your homes and stay inside! and Hookfang walk by. Gobber: Snotlout, did you not hear what I just said? Get that dragon into its cage and you into yours! Snotlout: No way. If the Flightmare obliterates us all, then the last face I want to see, besides my own of course, is this one. Viking 6: Hurry up, before the emergency bunker is full. Viking 7: Are you sure we can get in? I hear it's very exclusive. Viking 6: Don't worry, I know people. Snotlout: Hey, what was that all about? Gobber: Oh, I'm surprised you didn't know. Ruffnut and Tuffnut built an emergency bunker in the Academy. Snotlout: Emergency bunker? What do you say we check it out? Gobber: I wouldn't waste your time. It's been booked up for months. Snotlout: Hah, we'll see about that. Tuffnut: Okay. Lots of people are gonna want to get into our awesome emergency bunker when the Flightmare attacks. So, we need to have a secret signal to know who's in and who's out. elbows him in the shoulder. Ruffnut: How's that? Tuffnut: Not bad, but I feel like there should be a few more steps to it. takes a second to think, then proceeds to punch Tuff in the face. Ruffnut: What about that? Tuffnut: I like it. You sure it's not too complicated? walks towards the doors of the bunker. Tuffnut: Hey, Mister. Where do you think you're going? Snotlout: Uh, inside the emergency bunker. Tuffnut: Are you on the list? Snotlout: Pfft. List? Ruffnut: Lets see here. Snothat, Snotman, Snotnose. Nope. Not on the list. Tuffnut: Sorry. Unless you're friends with Snotman. Snotlout: What do you mean, "Sorry"? Tuffnut: This is a very exclusive bunker, my friend. We can't just let anyone in. Hey, Gustav. Snotlout: GUSTAV?! Gustav: Bunker time! Ha-ha. Ruffnut: You're either in or out, pal, but you can't stand there. Tuffnut: Listen, you seem like a nice kid. Tell you what I'll do for you. If you want to get into the bunker, maybe you can find us one of these. Snotlout: Ugh, you've got to be kidding me. Snotlout: Ugh, fine. Come on, Hookfang. walks into the bunker. Ruffnut: He's on the list. Snotlout: Ugh, last time I hold his face. Hiccup: Okay, we are going to observe the Flightmare, Astrid. We are going to see what we can learn about it, try to redirect it. If we can't, we are falling back to town. Understand? Astrid: Sure. Hiccup: Say the words "I understand, Hiccup.". Astrid: Fine. I understand, Hiccup. Hiccup: (Sarcastically) Well, that just instills me with confidence. Hiccup: There's the Northern Swamp. Sounds like we're getting close. Astrid: Good. I can't wait to see this thing. Hicucp: Well, you won't have to wait long. Remember, observe only! Hiccup: Okay. Well, it certainly lives up to the hype. Hicucp: Astrid! What're you doing?! Astrid: What do you think I'm doing?! Defending Berk! And my family honor! We'll see who's a coward! Astrid: Leave Berk now, and never come back! Here I am, ungodly beast, Fearless Astrid Hofferson! Come and get me, if you dare! Hiccup: ASTRID! Hiccup: Okay. Gotta go! Gotta go! Hiccup: I think we lost him. Hiccup: Astrid! Astrid: What-- what happened? Hiccup: The Flightmare sprayed you with some kind of mist. It paralyzed you. Astrid: It froze me. Hiccup: Well, I-I guess the good news is the effects are only temporary, just long enough for it to strike. Astrid: I knew my uncle wasn't afraid of that dragon. He was paralyzed by it. Astrid: And, let me guess: We're falling back to town? Hiccup: No. We're following the Flightmare. We are the only thing between that dragon and Berk. Astrid: Yes! Hiccup: What in the name of Thor? Tuffnut: Hey, what's the password? Snotlout: I'm gonna break your face. Tuffnut: Close enough. Snotlout: I got what you asked for. hold up a rainbow-colored chicken. Tuffnut: It's real! I totally though I dreamed it! Snotlout: So, let me in. Ruffnut: Oh, did we say one rainbow-colored chicken? We meant two rainbow-colored chickens. Sorry. Snotlout: Oh, that's why I brought a spare. Now, let me in. The Flightmare will be here any minute. Tuffnut: Okay. You're halfway there. Snotlout: What? Halfway? Ruffnut: We have a few more things for you to get before we can let you in, buddy. Sorry. Snotlout: Eh, you have got to be kidding me. Tuffnut: Look closely at my face. Ruffnut: But don't look too closely at his face, because you might go blind. Tuffnut: Does it look like I'm kidding? Snotlout: Oh, that wouldn't be yak butter parfait I smell, would it? Tuffnut: As a matter of fact it is. Fishlegs: Why does the Flightmare always take the same route into Berk? Fishlegs: It always follows the stream from the Northern Swamp into the village. Fishlegs: Why does it follow the water? What is it about that stream? Fishlegs: How can you eat at a time like this? Fishlegs: Wait, that's it! Meatlug, you're a genius! The Flightmare is following... Hiccup: Glowing algae. Hiccup: The glow must be some sort of reaction to Aurvandil's Fire. Hiccup: This must be what the Flightmare is following. That's why it always takes the same path to the village. Astrid: Not getting it. Hiccup: You ever tried to get between Snotlout and a bowl of mutton? Astrid: Yeah. That's something you only do once. Astrid: I get it. The Flightmare thinks we want its food. Hiccup: It attacks because it sees us as a threat to its very survival. Astrid: And speaking of threats... Hiccup: Quick, we need to get Toothless up in the air so we can hide. Astrid: Yeah, don't think that's going to happen. Hiccup: Ah, Toothless. Hiccup: It's right behind us! Astrid: What do we do? Hiccup: Toothless, to the clouds! Astrid: You think we lost him? Hiccup: Nope. Hiccup: TOOTHLESS! Hiccup: Toothless, roll! Hiccup: TOOTHLESS!! Astrid: HEY! Hiccup: ASTRID!!! Astrid: Hiccup, look! Hiccup: At least the glow wears off. Hiccup: Toothless, sky! Astrid: Okay, how do we stop the Flightmare before it reaches the village? Hiccup: Fishlegs. Astrid: How's he gonna help? Fishlegs: By bringing you some reinforcements. Astrid: Stormfly! Astrid: Good to see you, girl. Hiccup: Fishlegs, the Academy is supposed to be on lock-down. Fishlegs: I know, but I was following the stream because I think I figured out a way to stop the Flightmare from reaching town. Hiccup: We cut a new channel for the river... Fishlegs: And divert the flow of glowing algae out to the sea! Hiccup: Exactly. Hiccup: Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, it's time to do a little emergency landscaping. Tuffnut: Yak head, check. Yak body, check. Sheep dip, check. Bread for the sheep dip, gotta have that, check. Lingonberry smoothie, shaken, not stirred, check. Hold on, nobody move. Ruffnut: I don't see it. Tuffnut: Me neither. Snotlout: What? See what? Tuffnut and Ruffnut: A sturgeon dressed like Stoick! Snotlout: Ah-ha! That's everything. Now let me in! Tuffnut: We would love to, Snotlout, really we would, but you forgot the most important thing on the list. Tuffnut and Ruffnut: Singing Terrible Terror! Snotlout: What? Give me that! Snotlout: You just wrote this in! Tuffnut: No, we did not! Snotlout: Yes, you did! It's in a different colored ink. Ruffnut: I don't know what you're talking about. Tuffnut: Arguing with bunker management can result in permanent banishment. And that's a lot of big words. Snotlout: Singing Terrible Terror... Fishlegs: A live Flightmare. It's-- it's-- it's-- it's-- Astrid: It's mine! Hiccup: Okay, bud, time for us to do what we came here for. Fishlegs: That-a-girl, Meatlug! Astrid: Hiccup, the Flightmare got Fishlegs! Fishlegs: What just happened to me? Hiccup: The Flightmare; Its mist temporarily paralyzes you. Fishlegs: Thank Thor. I need my legs. They're in my name, after all. Astrid: Look out! Hiccup: Okay, guys we need to keep cutting that channel, but the Flightmare is guarding it. Astrid: I think I have a way to distract it. Astrid: The algae. Let's give the Flightmare a taste of its own medicine. Hiccup: Astrid, lead the way! Astrid: Time for a little midnight snack! Hiccup: Chow down, guys! Fishlegs: I always knew that was her color. We're going to knit you a matching blanket when we get home, Meatlug. Astrid: Okay, it's time to see who the real coward is. Hiccup: Toothless, let's finish off that channel. Astrid: We did it! Hiccup: Now, let's get home before anyone notices we're gone. Stoick: Gobber! Gobber: Oh, that yak butter melts in my mouth. Stoick: Wake up! Gobber: Sorry, Stoick. I had this dream. You and me were-- Stoick: Not another word. Sound the alarm. The Flightmare is coming. Stoick: Thor's hammer! There's more than one of them. Gobber: Wait, Stoick! Those aren't Flightmares! Gobber: Hiccup, slap me in the face. Your dragons are glowing. I must still be dreaming. Hiccup: Gobber, you're wide awake. And they are glowing. Long story. Hiccup: The good news is we drove the Flightmare away. Stoick: You did? Well done, Hiccup! Well done! Everyone! You can come out of your homes! The Flightmare is gone for good. Hiccup: Excuse me, I have an announcement to make. We learned a lot about the Flightmare tonight and I will explain it all to you. But the important thing we learned was that Fearless Finn Hofferson was indeed fearless, just like all the Hoffersons. Gobber: Sounds like you did your uncle proud, lass. Stoick: Now, maybe we can just enjoy Aurvandil's Fire. Tuffnut: Hey, I want a glowing dragon. Ruffnut: Yeah, me too. Tuffnut:' Put that on Snotlout's list... Snotlout: Hello? Hello? I have your singing Terrible Terror. Snotlout: What? What? Snotlout: Will you please shut up! I just really wanted that yak butter parfait... Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Transcripts